The Rise of the Spies
by carljohn23
Summary: The sequel to The Last stand. Jack encounters new problems, tequniches and even sides. There will be no sequels whatsoever. Or bios. Or poop. Or will there be.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of the Spies

It had been 3 years since the explosion. They never found out who did it. Jack had quit the job the day after everything happened. Jack was fit and lived in a small apartment. He never attended his old squad's funerals. He forgot how to use a weapon.

But he never forgot about that night. Later that night he was watching a video on the internet. "Come out with your hands up!" Jack turned around to the origin of the noise. It was from his front door. "Come out peacefully or we will use force!"

He looked through the eyehole and didn't believe what he saw. 2 or 3 mercs were at his door. "Come out now Jack, we know what you did." Jack raced to his bedroom. He grabbed a lighter and some gasoline. He poured the gasoline in front of the door.

He got the lighter ready. "Come in!" The mercs stepped in. Jack threw the lighter in the gasoline as the mercs walked on it. They burst into flames. However, that was not all the mercs. An explosion roared from above. Two mercs landed on top of him.

"Target secured." One of the mercs said over his comm. "Good. Bring him in for interrogation." Jack felt something go into his arm and he was soon asleep. "You had a tattle tale Jack." Were the last words he heard before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack awoke in a cell about 3 hours later. He briefly remembered what had just happened. Mercs invaded his home and they had captured him. He remembered something about a tattle tale but he wasn't sure. Two guards approached his cell. They unlocked the door, weapons pointed at him the whole time.

"You're coming with us, Jack." One of the guards said. They led him to a small room with bulletproof glass. They sat him down on a chair. They chained him to it. A man approached him. He had a scar on his neck. Half of his face looked like it had been blown away.

"Matt?" Jack said. "Yes, it is I, Matt. My life has changed since we last met." He pointed to a picture of Jack's old squad. "You, I, and the squad were supposed to be holding down in a mall, waiting for someone to pick up the explosives." He pointed to a painting of the mall.

"Matt, there was nothing I could do!" Jack said. "Silence!" Matt boomed. Jack looked at the guards. He could have sworn one just winked at him. The other guard winked at him to. Both guards threw down a smoke grenade. One guard shot of Jack's chains while the other one tried to kill Matt.

Matt had retreated from the battle and signaled the alarm. "C'mon kid, we gotta get outta here now!" The guard said. Jack had been put in a jail suit, so he was a little uncomfortable. Another guard handed him a shocker gun. Jack and the two guards headed outside to the dock.

Jack fired the weapon at the mercs guarding the area. They lit up with a blue shock. Jack got close and elbowed one to the ground, then pushed him off the dock. Jack saw a boat at the end of the dock. He ran, shock gun firing, toward the boat. He jumped on the boat and waited for the other guards.

A minute later, only one guard survived. It was one of the good guards, as in on Jack's side. Jack sat in the boat as the guard drove it away. "Throw this on." The guard ordered. It sorta looked like a…. spy suit! "You don't work with the mercs. You work with us." The guard took off the merc helmet and it revealed a spy mask. Jack fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack awoke in a bed a little later. He got up and exited the room. He looked down and saw he was dressed in the spy outfit the guard had offered him. He looked at the sign. Training is left. He headed left. When he got into the training room, he couldn't believe what he saw.

20 spies giving training orders to about 40 other spies. On the wall there was a rack of supplies. He took some all purpose goggles, shock gun, flash bangs and smokes. He saw that they had set up cameras to give spies a taste of the real deal.

He looked further and saw something he would never forget. There, in a cell, Bill was chained up. They somehow got him alive again. They had kept him chained for 2 years. Jack was given training on how to survive in the spy world. Snap necks and ask for answers.

After training he went down to the briefing room. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new member." The colonel pointed to Jack. "We rescued him last night from the mercs." Someone else stepped in. "Here's your mission. We found out that the mercs have their hands on some serious explosives."

"We want you to plant tracking devices on them." "Jack, Tony, and Rick will plant the trackers on them then head to the extraction point." Jack went to the armory and geared up. He also slipped a knife in his pocket, just in case.

Jack headed to the helicopter. Once he was there, he called in a pilot. Rick and Tony arrive there soon after. The copter started up and they headed out to sea. Meanwhile in the merc base. "It was easy enough to make them believe we had explosives."

A computer tech told Matt. "Good, get the launchers online." Back in the copter Jack could see a little light coming toward them. He asked the pilot about it. The pilot said it was nothing. Or he was going to say it was nothing, before a missile slammed right into the bottom of the copter.

Tony was thrown out of the copter. The pilot had a panic attack so he was useless. Another missile flew right at them. Jack spotted a building up ahead. He set the controls on auto pilot. The building was to the right of them. Jack hoped this worked. He dived out of the copter as it passed the building. Jack smashed through the glass window.

Jack was in an old style apartment. No one was home. Good. He grabbed what remained of his supplies and walked out the door. Time to finish this mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack grunted as he pushed the door of the apartment. "He's up here," A merc said, startling Jack. "Flank him!" Jack ran down the hallway to the end. He broke the glass and set a grappling hook there. "Fire!" The merc screamed. Jack dived backwards, taking out a pistol. He shot 3 out of 5 of the mercs.

He cut the rope halfway down. He grabbed his rope and tossed it to another building. He slammed against the building, scraping his bare skin. He lowered himself down and started heading for the objective. He stopped at the crash sight to see if anyone was alive.

Rick was dead and so was the pilot. Tony, being thrown out of the copter, was no where to be seen. "HQ?" Jack said over his comm. "Yes?" The boss replied. "Tony and Rick are dead, heading to the objective." "Negative." The boss shot back. "Head to the extraction point." He turned of his comm.

He turned around and saw a merc squad surrounding him. He looked forward and saw even more mercs. Bullets started flying. He dived to the left. He realized the bullets weren't aimed at him, but at a gang rioting. He decided to help the rioters out. Jack took out his assault rifle and shot two guards in the chests.

Blood flowed freely from their open wounds. However, the rioters looked at him. Apparently, they wanted the kills to themselves. All fire turned to Jack. He ran past the helicopter ruins and to the extraction point. He threw down a smoke grenade. The helicopter was right in front of him.

He dived into the helicopter. "Welcome back." said the pilot. Matt stepped in. He pointed a gun at Jack's head. "Old friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack ducked and grabbed Matt's gun. He took out his knife and slashed Matt's hand. Matt screamed and dropped the gun. Jack flipped Matt over his shoulder. Matt took out a knife and slashed at Jack with it.

"Get out of here!" Jack told the pilot. Jack hit the auto pilot button. Matt twisted Jack's arm around and snapped it. Jack hit Matt with his good arm in the nose, breaking it. Jack snapped his arm back into place, screaming in pain as he did.

The helicopter started to take off. Jack hit Matt with 3 strikes in the chest. Matt stabbed the knife into Jack's chest. Jack fell over, dead. He remembered his favorite song as he grew up. His favorite book, teacher, cartoon, sport, movie, video game.

He awoke in a white room. A figure walked toward him. "Sir Jack, you have done well in your life, however, it must come to an end." Jack spoke up. "Give me one last chance to rid the world of Matt's evil. Please" Jack started to tear up. "Very well. Do what you must, you have one minute to live again."

He awoke in the helicopter. He jumped up and kicked Matt in the face. Matt stumbled back, dangerously close to the open helicopter door. "How Jack, how do you always make it out alive!" cried Matt. "I don't." He said as he kicked Matt out of the helicopter.

He fell to the floor, dead. A funeral was held for him. Someone was there. And that someone was…the ghost of Dan.

Thank you, everyone for helping me out. Especially Alexis. No more sequels so you can forget about it. However, you should check out the Ethan and Bob series 8 more episodes by the end of the month.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack awoke in the white room. He picked himself up. He grabbed his knife. He stepped out the door. He couldn't believe what he saw. Dead bodies lay everywhere, blood splattered on the walls. And there at the end of the hallway was Matt.

He awoke in his bed, screaming and sweating all over. He didn't remember anything. He looked out of the window of his apartment. It was sunny outside. The glare hurt his eyes. He checked his clock. 5:57. "Oh crap." He yelled. He remembered he had a special assignment.

He remembered about the assignment to guard some explosives in the river mall. He was with his team which consisted of Dan, Bill, and Matt. He grabbed his gear and shoved it into a duffel bag. He yawned. The flight to L.A. took way to long. He met his squad there. "Hey man," said Bill. "I won the bet, Matt pay up."

"Typical." Jack said. They got in a cab and head towards the mall. When they reached there it was 8:00 P.M. They went to change and came back out. He remembered the dream about Matt. He shuddered. He went to the video game store and guarded it. Wait he thought.

He grabbed the chip from the box. This is the thing that caused me so much trouble. The dream, he saw this. He grabbed the chip and smashed it in his hand. "Everyone, head out. The chip isn't here."

He turned to walk out. He heard a gun cock. "Nice try, Jack. I know you were trying to save everyone. Ain't gonna happen." Matt readied his gun. Jack dived behind the counter. He fired a couple blind shots at Matt. He jumped over the counter, gun firing. Matt dived behind some cover.

Jack leaped over the railing, throwing a grenade at Matt. Matt tried to run, but was caught in the blast. He sighed with relief. Suddenly, Dan and Bill surrounded him. They opened fire on Jack. He felt the bullets fly straight through him. He fell to the ground, dead.

He waited to wake up. He never did.


End file.
